


ITF II

by Diana924



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, Post Winter Finale, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ichabod Crane ha combattuto diverse guerre, prima contro gli inglesi e poi per fermare l’Apocalisse ma non è mai stato solo.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Prima Betsy e poi Katrina ma soprattutto Abbie, il tenente Mills come adora chiamarla. Abbie però non è solo una poliziotta e un’amica, non lo è mai stata, è qualcosa di più e non solo perché entrambi sono i Testimoni.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ITF II

chabod Crane ha combattuto diverse guerre, prima contro gli inglesi e poi per fermare l’Apocalisse ma non è mai stato solo.

Prima Betsy e poi Katrina ma soprattutto Abbie, il tenente Mills come adora chiamarla. Abbie però non è solo una poliziotta e un’amica, non lo è mai stata, è qualcosa di più e non solo perché entrambi sono i Testimoni.

Abbie è la sua ancora, il suo legame e l’unica con abbastanza pazienza per spiegargli qualsiasi aspetto di quel secolo così rozzo in cui si è trovato quasi per sbaglio. Lei per lui ha fatto di tutto e vale lo stesso per lui ed è questo che lo sconforta, averla persa.

Anche quando Katrina era in vita, persino quando è tornata da lui Ichabod non è riuscito a smettere di pensare ad Abbie, il bel tenente era sempre lì, sempre disposta ad aiutarlo e mai una volta ha voluto qualcosa in cambio. Ichabod Crane ha perso quella battaglia con sé stesso prima ancora di Katrina, per quanto la rossa fosse sua moglie l’attrazione verso Abbie è qualcosa che non si sente di negare, come se facesse parte di lui.

Per questo averla persa fa così male, specie quando ogni singolo sguardo per la casa gli ricorda lei, Abbie si è sacrificata per lui e per miss Jenny e lui la troverà, costi quel che costi; “Hamilton “senza Abbie non è divertente come prima. Non ha mai amato il rap, musica vagamente definibile così a suo parere ma al tenente piaceva e lui si divertiva ad ascoltare con lei in sottofondo che canticchiava mentre lui cercava di spiegarle come fossero andate realmente le cose, perché lui c’era.

Ichabod Crane ha combattuto molte guerre, ha perso con sé stesso per quel che riguardava Abbie Mills e ora farà di tutto per riaverla con sè


End file.
